¿Y si
by zurdas
Summary: el Amo se hubiera regenerado en El último de los Señores del Tiempo? Sin duda, las cosas habrían sido distintas. Aunque otras seguirían igual.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

-Eres responsabilidad mía desde ahora. El único señor del tiempo que queda –dijo el Doctor, contestando al Amo la pregunta de que iba a ser de él.

-Pero no puedes confiar en él –Jack se alejó del Amo y miró al Doctor, preocupado.

-No. El único lugar seguro para él es la TARDIS –suspiró el Doctor.

-Lo que dices es que vas a encerrarme –se horrorizó el Amo.

-Si es lo que tengo que hacer... –se encogió de hombros el Doctor- Tal vez he estado vagando demasiado tiempo. Ahora tengo alguien a quien cuidar.

El sonido de un disparo interrumpió a Jack, a punto de replicar. Lucy, la mujer de Harold Saxon. Ella no había olvidado todos los horrores cometidos por su marido durante el año que nunca existió. La pistola aun humeaba en su mano. Su cara no mostraba arrepentimiento, pero si cierto dolor. Lo había amado tanto… La bala impactó en el abdomen del Amo, lo que lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo mientras la sorpresa se dibujaba en su rostro. El Doctor corrió a su lado y lo sujetó, ayudándolo a tumbarse.

-Ya está, te tengo, te tengo –susurró.

-Siempre las mujeres –bromeó el Amo, con un deje de amargura en su voz.

-No la he visto –aseguró el Doctor.

-Me muero en tus brazos. ¿Estás contento? –su respiración se empezaba a entrecortar.

-No te mueras, no seas idiota, es solo una bala. Regenérate.

-No.

-Es una bala pequeña, vamos.

-Creo que no me conoces tan bien. Me niego – un destello de locura en los ojos del Amo.

-Regenérate, regenérate. ¡Por favor, por favor, regenérate! Regenérate, ¡vamos! –suplicó el Doctor.

-¿Y pasar el resto de la vida encarcelado por ti?

-Tienes que hacerlo, vamos. No puede terminar así. Tú y yo, lo que hemos hecho. Los Achons, recuerda a los Achons y los Daleks! Solo quedamos nosotros, y nadie más. ¡Regenérate! –las lágrimas asomaban por los ojos del Doctor.

-He ganado –esbozó una sonrisa el Amo-. ¡Se detendrán! Los tambores…

-¡¿Vas a permitir que te ganen?! –gritó el Doctor, usando un último truco para intentar salvarlo.

La sonrisa del Amo se congeló. Tragó saliva y miró al hombre que lo acunaba desesperadamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –acertó a preguntar.

-Si mueres ahora será por culpa de los tambores. ¿No preferirías seguir viviendo y lograr hacerlos desaparecer? Pensaba que eras el mejor guerrero del universo y resulta que te dejaras ganar por un ruidito en tu cabeza – el dolor remarcaba cada palabra del Doctor.

-Veo por donde vas y es el truco más viejo del ¡muuuuu…! –el dolor se hacía cada vez más insoportable para el Amo- … mundo. No funcionará.

-Lo sé. Pero no has ganado, al final el único que muere eres tú –un brillo de esperanza asomaba en los ojos del Doctor.

-Aléjate de mí –susurró el Amo.

-No, no te dejaré.

-¡Que te alejes de mí, idiota! –gritó el Amo, con las manos empezando a desprender energía.

El Doctor le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se alejó rápidamente. Una luz amarilla empezó a salir de las extremidades del Amo, que se puso en pie aullando de dolor.

-¿Doctor, que está pasando? –preguntó Martha lo que estaban pensando todos en la sala.

-¡Se está regenerando! –gritó el Doctor, feliz.

-Una pena, me gustaba mi cuerpo –gritó también el Amo, sonriendo-. Nunca había sido tan guapo.

Justo después de acabar la frase, empezó la regeneración. La energía brotaba de su cuerpo con mucha fuerza, rompiendo los cristales de la habitación. Los familiares de Martha se abrazaron, asustados. Un boquiabierto Jack estrechaba a Lucy entre sus brazos. El Doctor permanecía en pie, rebosante de alegría, con Martha asomando curiosa y prudente tras él.

Al fin la regeneración terminó. El Amo abrió los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados durante el proceso. No era necesario, pero lo hico para concentrarse.

-Estás igual… -murmuró el Doctor- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-¿No eres tan listo como pensabas, eh? –sonrió altivamente el Amo.

- Eres idiota –contestó el Doctor, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El Amo le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero al ver la sonrisa se relajó. No iba en serio. El Doctor se lanzó a los brazos del Amo, feliz. Ya no estaba solo. El Amo puso mala cara, mientras los demás estallaban a risas. Había tenido al Doctor como mascota durante un año entero. Ahora él sería el prisionero del otro. Tres segundos después consideró que el abrazo estaba durando demasiado y apartó al Doctor.

-Bien… - el Doctor se giró hacia los demás- Venid conmigo, os llevaré a casa. Y tú –miró al Amo- no intentes escapar. Jack te atraparía en seguida y no te conviene que te de un escarmiento de los suyos.

El Amo miró a Jack, que le guiñó un ojo mientras golpeaba un puño con el otro, amenazador.

* * *

-¡Es más grande por dentro! –gritó Lucy, sorprendida.

-¡No puede ser! –secundó el padre de Martha, de mano de su mujer.

Tish miraba a su alrededor, con los ojos muy abiertos. Jack suspiró mientras recordaba los buenos tiempos en la TARDIS y el Doctor sonrió. Le gustaba tener compañía. Empezó a dar vueltas al panel de control, manejando todos los botones y palancas. El Amo se sentó en un rincón, completamente callado.

-Bueeeeno… -empezó el Doctor- ¿Dónde te dejo, Lucy?

-Eh… no lo sé… en casa de mis padres, supongo.

-¡A casa de tus padres! ¡Allons-y! –Exclamó el Doctor- ….esto… ¿Dónde viven?

El Amo puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Jack estalló en una carcajada. Martha sonrió dulcemente y miró al Doctor con tristeza.

-Al norte de Whitehall.

-Oh, buen sitio –le sonrió Tish, tratando de ser amable. La pobre Lucy debía estar en shock.

-Ya hemos llegado –informó el Doctor-. Despídete, Lucy. No creo que vuelvas a ver a ninguno de nosotros.

Lucy asintió. Después de un año había llegado a crear un vínculo afectivo muy fuerte con la familia Jones, a los que abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Le sonrió agradecida a Martha por haberlos salvado. Le dio la mano a Jack y saludó al Doctor. Se detuvo delante del Amo. Al notar que lo observaban levantó la cabeza y vio a su mujer delante de él. Por su mirada entendió lo que pasaba. Se puso en pie. Ambos se miraron, incómodos. Nadie en la TARDIS se atrevió a moverse o decir algo. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Bueno… Esto es un adiós –empezó Lucy.

-Sí…

-Diré que has muerto.

-Vaya.

-Será más fácil para todos.

-Sí, claro.

-… Harry, yo… yo te quería.

-¿Entonces por qué me disparaste?

-Porque yo estaba enamorada de Harold Saxon. No del Amo.

-Ya… Buena suerte.

-Gracias. Adiós, Harry.

Se miraron, indecisos. Beso, abrazo, apretón de manos… ¿Cuál era la opción correcta? El Amo decidió por ella, dándole la espalda. Lucy suspiró y salió de la TARDIS sin mirar atrás.

Nadie dijo nada. El Doctor puso en marcha la nave.

-Siguiente parada. Jack, te toca a ti.

-Oh, claro.

Jack abrazó a la familia Jones y a Martha en particular. Se detuvo delante del Doctor y lo saludó.

-Ha sido un honor.

-Como siempre –sonrió el Señor del Tiempo.

Jack asintió. Entonces se giró hacia el Amo.

-De ti no me despido porque, no te mentiré, te tengo bastante odio. Tan solo te digo que no mereces lo que el Doctor está haciendo por ti.

Le dirigió una última sonrisa al Doctor y salió de la cabina telefónica dando un portazo, decidido a dar por terminada su vida de viajero del tiempo. Oyó desaparecer la TARDIS y sonrió.

-Familia Jones… vuestro turno –dijo el Doctor-. Martha, despídete.

Martha se acercó al Doctor y lo miró, con tristeza.

-Tienes razón, es el momento de despedirme. De ti.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el Doctor, sorprendido.

-No puedo seguir así. Ahora tengo que quedarme a cuidar a mi familia. Después de todo lo que han pasado durante este año… Tienes al Amo. No estarás solo.

-Claro.

-Además, yo siento algo por ti. Y sé que nunca seré correspondida. Debo alejarme de ti y seguir con mi vida. Porque todo este tiempo he sentido que soy un segundo plato, pero, ¿sabes qué? Soy muy buena.

-Muy buena no, la mejor –el Doctor sonrió y la abrazó-. Te echaré de menos Martha Jones.

-Yo también te echaré de menos.

El Doctor abrazó a la familia de Martha. Fueron saliendo de uno en uno de la TARDIS. Antes de salir, Martha le dirigió una fría mirada al Amo.

-Jack tiene razón, no te lo mereces. Tendrás que ganártelo –se giró hacia el Doctor y le sonrió por última vez-. Cuídate.

El Doctor asintió y Martha cerró la puerta de la TARDIS por última vez.

**Bueno, es mi segundo fic (el primero sobre Doctor Who) y espero que os guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

-Bueno… nos hemos quedado solos –dijo el Doctor, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en el Amo.

-¿Ahora me encerrarás, verdad? –se podía apreciar la rabia en la voz del Amo.

-No.

-¿Perdona, que? Creo que no te he oído bien.

-No te voy a encerrar. Tan solo quedamos tú y yo. Y los tambores. Puedo ayudarte, en serio. Juntos podemos tratar de detenerlos. Si te encierro tu locura ira a más.

-No me vas a encerrar…

-Soy el Doctor y te voy a curar.

Hubo un silencio. Las emociones recorrían el cuerpo del Amo, mientras su mente trataba de darles sentido. Gratitud por no encerrarlo, furia por ser su prisionero de todos modos.

-Igualmente supongo que no seré libre del todo –rompió el silencio el Amo.

-No. Al menos por ahora. Si te lo ganas, en un futuro te daré mayor libertad. Pero estás bajo mi responsabilidad y no pienso dejar que vuelvas a hacer de las tuyas.

Otro silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Finalmente el Doctor dio un salto y empezó a tocar los controles de la TARDIS. El Amo seguía con la mirada todos sus movimientos.

-Lo haces mal –dijo el Amo.

-¿Qué?

-La TARDIS. No sabes conducirla –su tono era burlón.

-Sabes que fue hecha para seis pilotos, yo solo soy uno – argumentó el Doctor, tocado en su orgullo.

-Podríamos ser dos –el Amo miró los controles, mientras se acercaba lentamente con una mirada maliciosa. Tocó una palanca, pero una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y lo hico apartarse- ¡AY!

-¿De verdad creías que te dejaría pilotar conmigo? No le gustas a la TARDIS, y hasta que yo no se lo ordene no te dejará conducir –sonrió el Doctor.

El Amo frunció el ceño y se apartó ligeramente de los controles. Suspiró y paseó la mirada por la nave. Entonces se oyó una sirena y un fuerte golpe hico temblar la TARDIS. Tanto el Amo como el Doctor cayeron al suelo, al tiempo que la proa de un barco atravesaba la pared de la cabina telefónica.

-¡Ay! –gritó el Amo. Un salvavidas le había golpeado la cabeza.

-Eres gafe –bromeó el Doctor, mientras cogía el salvavidas-. ¡Por Gallifrey!

-¿Qué pasa? –Se acercó el Amo, curioso- ¡Joder!

Ambos Señores del Tiempo se sorprendieron al leer el nombre del barco que los había embestido. Pero uno era más educado que el otro.

-¿Qué?

-¡Acabamos de chocar contra el maldito Titánic! –gritó el Amo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Si me hubieras dejado pilotar esto no habría pasado! –le recriminó.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Doctor, por favor, podrías ¡dejar de hacer el idiota! Tanto qué, tanto qué. ¡Reacciona! –le abofeteó el Amo.

-¡AY! Es la costumbre, siempre digo qué tres veces antes de pensar en algo.

-Una costumbre estúpida –se buró el Amo.

El Doctor prefirió no contestar. Se dirigió a la consola de mandos e hico desaparecer la TARDIS.

-No sabía dónde ir, pero ya que estamos… Ponte elegante. ¡Vamos al Titánic!

-¿Elegante?

-Tienes el traje hecho trizas. ¿Debo recordarte que te has regenerado? –Esta vez el Doctor se burló del Amo- Al fondo a la derecha encontrarás la escalera que lleva al ropero. Ponte smoking y pajarita, elegante.

-¿Al fondo a la derecha? Ahí está el baño.

-Creo que conozco mi TARDIS mejor que tú. El ropero está al fondo a la derecha. El baño está en el segundo pasillo a la izquierda, tercera puerta de la derecha, pasillo de la derecha, todo recto y al fondo.

-Tu TARDIS es idiota. En todas las películas el baño está al fondo a la derecha.

-Espabila y cámbiate o te dejo aquí.

-No, ya voy. Tengo hambre.

* * *

-Me siento ridículo vestido igual que tú –se quejó el Amo mientras el Doctor cerraba la TARDIS con llave.

-Oh, a mí me parece gracioso.

-¡Si parecemos de esas parejas tan acarameladas que hasta se visten igual!

El Doctor rio con la sugerencia del Amo y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraban en un vestíbulo enorme, con muchas razas de alienígenas. El ambiente navideño flotaba en el aire y había adornos de distintos planetas por todas partes.

-Mmm… huele genial –murmuró el Amo, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo sé –contestó el Doctor, mientras le ponía una esposa al Amo.

-¡Oye! –se quejó éste.

-Tu llevas una, yo la otra. Están conectadas de modo inalámbrico. Tan solo puedes alejarte de mí dos metros. Empezaremos así. Dentro de un tiempo quizá aumento tu margen de maniobra.

-Quizá –refunfuñó el Amo.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es Navidad! –sonrió el Doctor.

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor y ocuparon un par de asientos libres al lado del matrimonio Van Hoff.

-Ganamos el viaje en un concurso –explicaba la agradable mujer un rato después.

El Doctor asentía, sonriendo, mientras el Amo no daba descanso a su boca. Ya iba por el tercer plato.

-¿Y ustedes como han acabado aquí? ¿Están de luna de miel? –preguntó Morvin, su marido.

El Amo se atragantó con la carne y el Doctor, sonrojado, le dio unos golpes en la espalda.

-No, no somos pareja. Somos un par de… amigos. Amigos que viajan juntos –explicó el Doctor, maquillando la realidad.

-¿Oh, entonces no están casados? Perdonen –se disculpó Morvin.

-Ni lo estamos ni lo estaremos jamás –remarcó el Amo mirando al Doctor.

-Obviamente –contestó él, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Cariño, vigila lo que dices –le susurró Foon a su marido-. Está claro que están enamorados y no se atreven a declararse.

-Esto es demasiado –resopló el Amo, que había oído perfectamente a la señora. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a una ventana.

-Perdonen –se disculpó el Doctor del matrimonio y se salió corriendo tras el Amo.

Ambos miraron al espacio a través de la ventana, lanzándose miradas furtivas por el rabillo del ojo.

-Tiene razón –dijo de golpe el Doctor.

-¿Qué?

-La señora Van Hoff –siguió.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy enamorado de ti.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿Ves como no es una costumbre tan estúpida? Tú también has dicho qué tres veces –sonrió el Doctor-. Te estaba tomando el pelo.

-Más te vale –suspiró el Amo. Se quitó la pajarita y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-Tú sí que tenías razón. Vestidos igual parecemos pareja.

-¿Por qué crees que me acabo de quitar la pajarita?

Los dos Señores del Tiempo se miraron y estallaron a carcajadas. Una camarera los miró con curiosidad. Una nueva canción empezó a sonar y el Amo dejó de reír de golpe.

-¿Bailas? –preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-Es que me encanta esta canción y no bailaré solo –explicó el Amo.

-¿Qué?

-Di qué una vez más y te arranco la lengua.

-Vale, vale –el Doctor miró al Amo-. Eh… vale, vamos.

Los dos se acercaron a la pista de baile. Juntaron sus manos izquierdas, pero con la derecha se detuvieron.

-Nunca había bailado un vals con un hombre. ¿La mano va al hombro o la cintura? –preguntó el Doctor, confuso.

-Ni idea –contestó el Amo. Pero puso la mano en la cintura del Doctor y le dejó claro con la mirada que pusiera la suya sobre su hombro.

Era extraño. Tantos años de rivalidad, peleas…. Y ahora estaban bailando juntos. Y no lo hacían nada mal. Algunas parejas los miraron, con envidia.

-Deberíamos ir al concurso de baile del planeta Mugimendua –sugirió el Doctor.

-No me interesa.

-Dan premios a los ganadores.

-¿Qué tipo de premios?

-Reliquias antiguas: herramientas, armas, objetos decorativos…

-Tienes razón, deberíamos ir al concurso de baile de Mugimendua.

El Doctor sonrió, satisfecho. Las cosas estaban resultando más sencillas de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Miró al Amo. ¿Era malo que se sintiera tan bien por el simple hecho de estar con él? Pero entonces un brusco golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El barco espacial entero se movió repentinamente y con fiereza. El Doctor vio que el techo de esa habitación no aguantaría mucho.

-¡Corred! –gritó.

Pero la multitud gritaba asustada y nadie le prestó atención. El Doctor se giró hacia el Amo pero él no estaba ahí.

-¿Qué? –exclamó confuso.

Entonces la vio. La manilla del Amo estaba en el suelo. Una sospecha invadió la mente del Doctor y se metió la mano en el bolsillo rápidamente. Oh no… El Amo había aprovechado la excusa del baile para quitarle el destornillador sónico y la llave de la TARDIS. El dolor golpeó ambos corazones del Doctor. Sabía que el Amo no era de fiar, que intentaría algo… Pero entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan traicionado?

Un fuerte crujido resonó en la sala y el Doctor salió corriendo, dejando todos esos tormentos para luego. Justo a tiempo. El techo se vino abajo, aplastando a todas esas personas.

-¡Doctor! –gritó Foon.

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó el Doctor, mirando al matrimonio Van Hoff. Ellos asintieron.

-Vimos que tú y tu… tu amigo veníais a bailar y quisimos venir también. Cuando el barco se movió vimos que el techo crujía y salimos de la sala –explicó Morvin.

-¿Por cierto, dónde está tu amigo?

-Se fue a nuestra nave… Espero que esté bien –medio murmuró el Doctor, visiblemente triste.

-Oh cariño –lo abrazó Foon.

El Doctor se dejó consolar por la señora, mientras su marido recorría el perímetro de la sala.

-Estamos encerrados –dijo Morvin-. Todas las puertas están bloqueadas.

* * *

-¡Sí! –Exclamó el Amo mientras cerraba la puerta de la TARDIS- ¡Al fin mía!

Estalló en una sonora carcajada. Se detuvo delante de la consola de mandos y entrecerró los ojos. Apuntó con el destornillador sónico, haciendo saltar algunas chispas.

-¡Voila, ya te puedo manejar, vieja estúpida! –gritó exultante de alegría.

* * *

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –preguntó una voz por la radio.

-Sí, somos tres personas con vida. Estamos atrapados en la sala contigua al salón de baile. ¿Pueden mandar ayuda? –contestó el Doctor, esperanzado.

-Lo siento, pero las comunicaciones exteriores están destrozadas y los controles bloqueados. He escaneado la nave y aparte de ustedes detecto seis personas vivas en la zona sur del… ¡no puede ser!

-¿Qué pasa? –se horrorizó Foon, abrazando a su marido.

-Tan solo os detecto a vosotros. Las otras seis personas han desaparecido –explicó la voz.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? –preguntó el Doctor.

-No lo sé. Es mi primer viaje y tan solo quedo yo en puente de mando. ¡El Capitán se volvió loco, estrelló la nave contra los asteroides a propósito!

-Bien, tranquilízate –intentó calmarlo el Doctor-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Guardiamarina Frame.

-Vale, Guardiamarina Frame, quiero que detectes si hay formas de vida a bordo. Personas no, formas de vida. Eso explicaría la desaparición de esas personas –razonó el Doctor, deseando que el Amo hubiera llegado a tiempo a la TARDIS.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que el matrimonio Van Hoff se sobresaltara. El Doctor soltó la radio de golpe y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Shhh! –indicó, poniéndose el dedo en los labios-. ¿Guardiamarina Frame, que dice el escáner? –susurró a la radio.

-¡Son los ángeles señor! No sé porque, pero se han revelado. Están intentando entrar en puente de mando. ¡Los ángeles han matado a esas personas! –gritó aterrado el joven, mientras bloqueaba la puerta tratando de ignorar el dolor que le producía la herida de bala en el abdomen.

Una mano metálica atravesó la puerta de hierro. Foon soltó un grito de terror mientras abrazaba más fuerte aun a Morvin. Instintivamente el Doctor se llevó la mano al bolsillo para coger el destornillador sónico, pero no estaba. El Amo.

"¿Estará a salvo en la TARDIS?" –se preguntaba el Doctor una y otra vez.

Los ángeles fueron entrando de uno a uno. Habían conseguido agrandar el agujero de la puerta a fuerza de golpes. Se acercaron a donde estaban el Doctor y el matrimonio Van Hoff, con las aureolas en la mano.

-¡Un momento! –Gritó el Doctor- Me parece que vuestra obligación es informar, y yo necesito que me informéis. ¿Es correcto?

-Respuesta: Afirmativo –contestó un ángel-. Te quedan dos preguntas.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no era una pregunta! ¿No se puede volver a empezar? –se quejó el Doctor.

-Respuesta: Negativo –contestó otro ángel-. Te queda una pregunta.

-¡No, no, no! Arg… Veamos… mi última pregunta es…

Entonces una cabina telefónica apareció en medio de la sala, produciendo un sonido que el Doctor reconoció al vuelo. La puerta de la TARDIS se abrió y el Amo les gritó:

-¡Venga idiotas, espabilad! ¿No veis que os matarán?

-¡Hacedle caso, entrad! –empujó el Doctor al matrimonio Van Hoff dentro de su nave y cerró de un portazo.

-¡Es un milagro! –exclamó Foon, abrazando al Amo. Éste la apartó en seguida.

El Doctor se acercó al Amo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el pómulo derecho.

-¡Me engañaste! –le dijo furioso mientras lo abrazaba.

El Amo correspondió al abrazo, confuso. Se separaron pocos segundos después y se llevó la mano a la mejilla. Seguramente le saldría un buen morado.

-Pero te perdono. Al final has vuelto a por mí –sonrió el Doctor.

-No ha sido voluntariamente, tu maldita máquina puso el piloto automático y vino sola –murmuró el Amo, entrecerrando los ojos.

El Doctor se acercó a la consola de mandos y le echó una mirada a la pantalla. Tocando un par de botones rastreó cómo había llegado la TARDIS hasta él.

-Con que piloto automático, ¿eh? –preguntó satisfecho.

El Amo no dijo nada y el Doctor prefirió no insistir. Por una vez que el Amo hacia algo bueno…

-Tenemos que ir a por Guardiamarina Frame –dijo el Doctor, tomando el mando de la TARDIS.

-No, tenemos que irnos. Esta nave va a chocar contra la Tierra en nada y menos. Nos vamos –le llevó la contraria el Amo.

-¿Contra la Tierra? Definitivamente, vamos a puente de mando. Tenemos que evitarlo –decidió el Doctor.

El Amo resopló pero no dijo nada.

* * *

-¿Allons-y Alonso? –seguía riendo el Amo, una vez de vuelta en la TARDIS con el Titánic y el palacio de Buckingham fuera de peligro.

-Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de decir eso –justificó el Doctor.

-Tú y tus manías.

-Al menos no hago daño a nadie.

Los dos se miraron en silencio.

-Gracias por salvarme –dijo el Doctor-. Podrías haberme dejado ahí tirado, pero volviste a por mí.

-No sé porque lo hice –reflexionó el Amo-. Debería haberte abandonado, pero… supongo que el Universo sin ti no tiene tanta gracia. Me gusta hacerte enfadar.

-Gracias de todos modos.

-Oh, cállate. Lo hice por mi propio egoísmo, nada de compasión. Ni siquiera me caes bien –explicó el Amo, intentando sonar convincente.

-Claro –contestó el Doctor, haciendo ver que se lo creía.

-¿Mugimendua? –preguntó el Amo, apoyándose en la consola de mandos.

-Me parece bien –concedió el Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

El Amo y el Doctor se detuvieron, mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos. La multitud aplaudía. Ambos se recuperaron tras la pausa y siguieron bailando, con más pasión que antes incluso.

-Los dos Señores del Tiempo siguen en la pista –decía la voz del comentarista a través de los altavoces-. Los jueces están valorándolos. Recuerden lo que tiene en cuenta el jurado a la hora de puntuar: técnica, perfección, pasión y conexión entre ambos bailarines.

Todo el mundo tenía claro que los dos Gallifreyanos tendrían una muy buena puntuación. La técnica, perfección y pasión eran perfectas. Y en cuanto a la química entre los dos…

El Doctor se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la boca del Amo. Cruce de miradas de milésimas de duración, seguido de un repentino y enérgico movimiento del Amo, obligando al Doctor a dar la vuelta sobre sí mismo.

Sin duda la conexión entre los bailarines era también perfecta.

* * *

-¡Primeros! –seguía exclamando el Doctor alegremente mientras sostenía el trofeo del concurso de baile de Mugimendua, una vez ya en la TARDIS.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? –se preguntaba el Amo. A parte del galardón les habían otorgado un objeto pequeño y alargado- Se parece a tu destornillador sónico.

-Sí, pero no lo es –comentó distraído el Doctor-. ¿Dónde puede quedar bien el trofeo? ¿En la biblioteca?

-Ponlo en tu cuarto –propuso el Amo.

-¿No te importa que lo ponga ahí?

-No, a mí un trofeo me trae sin cuidado. Lo importante es haber ganado.

El Doctor puso los ojos en blanco y dejó el trofeo en el suelo, al lado de la consola de mandos.

-En fin, luego me ocupo de él. Ahora vamos a la Tierra –dijo el Doctor.

-¿Por?

-Industrias Adiposo, una empresa que ha empezado a comercializar unas pastillas para adelgazar verdaderamente efectivas.

-Estás muy delgado, no te conviene.

-¡No quiero comprarlas! Vamos a investigar, me parece raro todo ese asunto.

-¿Vamos? ¿Los dos?

-Sí, los dos.

El Doctor puso en marcha la TARDIS, mientras el Amo seguía mirando el extraño objeto que habían ganado.

-¿Me dejas tu destornillador? –Preguntó el Amo- Trataré de desmontar el trasto este a ver que es.

Lo miró con recelo, pero se lo dejó. El Doctor se quedó observando al Amo, que tan obsesionado como estaba en desmontar el cachivache, no se dio cuenta de que la mirada del otro Señor del Tiempo estaba sobre él.

"Parece un niño, con esa carita de concentrado"- sonrió el Doctor.

El Amo levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de su compañero de especie. Ambos apartaron la vista rápidamente, incómodos. Sus ojos volvieron a buscarse.

-¿Ya hemos llegado? –preguntó el Amo, rompiendo el tenso ambiente.

-Hace un rato, pero parecías tan ocupado… -justificó el Doctor.

-Bueno, el trasto puede esperar. Me volverá aún más loco. Vamos a revisar lo de tu empresa.

El Doctor asintió sonriendo, y salió de la TARDIS, con el Amo tras él. Mientras cerraba la puerta de la cabina telefónica, el Doctor le volvió a poner la esposa.

-¡Eh! –se quejó el Amo.

-A callar, que antes me la has jugado pero bien –lo regañó el Doctor.

El Amo gruñó, pero no dijo nada más. Ambos fueron andando hasta la parte trasera del edificio y el Doctor hico estallar la cerradura de la puerta con el destornillador sónico. Entraron y actuaron con total normalidad.

* * *

-¡No pienso bajar por ahí! –se quejó el Amo, mirando el montacargas por el que el Doctor pretendía descender para espiar a través de la ventana.

-Y luego el cobarde soy yo… -se burló el Doctor.

El Amo, herido en su orgullo, subió de un salto al montacargas. El Doctor sonrió. Era tan fácil manejarle… Puso en marcha el aparato con el destornillador sónico y empezaron a descender lentamente.

-Bueno, pues la conclusión que saqué de la entrevista con ese cliente es que la grasa se va… por la puerta para gatos. Es decir, esas pastillas le dan vida a la grasa. ¿Pero cómo y para qué? –El Doctor suspiró- ¿Tú que has estado haciendo?

-Intentar desmontar otra vez el trasto ese que ganamos en Mugimendua. Pero sin tu destornillador sónico es difícil, así que he empezado a aporrearlo contra el suelo. ¡Y sigue intacto! Luego volveré a necesitar tu destornillador.

-¿Pero porque te obsesiona tanto ese objeto?

-¡Porque no sé lo que es y necesito saberlo! ¡Antes yo era el dueño y señor de mis acciones, lo podía controlar todo! Y ahora… Tú no lo entiendes. No tienes ni idea de lo frustrante que es no tener el control de nada.

El Doctor miró al Amo. Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, la rabia que le provocaba ser un prisionero.

-No lo sabía… -intentó calmarlo el Doctor- Pero no eres un prisionero. Eres mi acompañante. Sólo que hasta que no demuestres que lo mereces, no te daré más libertad.

-¿Y eso como se demuestra, eh? –un destello de desesperación en la mirada del Amo.

El Doctor le puso la mano en el hombro al Amo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, hasta que de reojo el Amo vio a la señora Foster.

-Doctor, hemos llegado a nuestro piso.

El Amo apartó la mano del Doctor. Éste último reaccionó, deteniendo el descenso con el destornillador sónico. Cogió el estetoscopio y lo apoyó contra el cristal para escuchar mejor la conversación de la mujer con una periodista atada en una silla.

-¿Qué dicen? –preguntó el Amo, curioso.

-Shhh… -lo silenció el Doctor.

El Amo puso morros, mientras escrutaba la sala con la mirada. Entonces vio a una mujer pelirroja asomada a la ventanita redonda de la puerta de enfrente. El Amo le dio un codazo al Doctor.

-¡Mira, ahí hay una mujer espiando!

-¡Donna! –exclamó el Doctor, sorprendido.

-¿La conoces?

-¡Sí!

El Doctor empezó a gesticular, tratando de llamar la atención de la mujer. Y entonces Donna lo vio. Abrió la boca de golpe, sorprendida. No podían oírse, así que empezaron a hablarse por mímica.

-¡DOCTOR! –gritaba ella.

-¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AHÍ? –preguntaba él.

-¡TE ESTABA BUSCANDO A TI!

-¿A MI?

-Doctor, siento interrumpir… -murmuró el Amo.

-¡SÍ, A TI! –seguía Donna.

-Ahora no –le dijo el Doctor al Amo, antes de seguir gesticulando y gritando-. ¿CÓMO ME HAS ENCONTRADO?

-ESTUVE LEYENDO EN INTERNET Y… -Donna se detuvo en seco al ver que la señora Foster los miraba.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó la mujer.

-¡CORRE! –le gritó el Doctor a Donna, mientras hacía ascender el montacargas.

Donna salió corriendo hacia la escalera y los matones de la señora Foster salieron tras ella.

-Te he intentado avisar –se encogió de hombros el Amo.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Donna y salir corriendo de aquí –dijo el Doctor.

Llegaron a la azotea y bajaron corriendo las escaleras, dónde se encontraron con Donna. El Doctor y ella se abrazaron, mientras en Amo taladraba el suelo con el pie, nervioso.

-Vamos, que vienen –interrumpió el abrazo el Amo.

-¿Y este amigo tuyo? No viajaba contigo la última vez –sonrió Donna, coqueta.

-Ya, luego os presento. ¡Seguidme! –el Doctor salió corriendo, con los otros dos tras él.

Volvieron por dónde el Doctor y el Amo habían venido y llegaron a la azotea. El Doctor empezó a manipular el montacargas, mientras Donna explicaba cómo lo había estado buscando y el Amo ponía cara de resignación.

-Vamos, subid –dijo el Doctor.

El Amo, recordando la otra vez, subió sin rechistar. Pero Donna no parecía tan dispuesta.

-¡Si subimos estaremos atrapados, la mujer esa hará subir el montacargas!

-No, he manipulado los controles con el destornillador sónico de modo que solo lo puedo controlar yo. A no ser que ella también tenga una herramienta sónica, lo cual es improbable –la calmó el Doctor.

Donna hico una mueca y subió, decidiendo confiar en él. Le sonrió a ese hombre tan serio y mono que acompañaba al Doctor en esta ocasión y le tendió la mano.

-Donna Nobel.

-El Amo –dijo él secamente, correspondiendo el apretón de manos.

El Doctor se interpuso disimuladamente entre ellos dos e hico descender el montacargas.

-¿No puede ir más rápido este trasto? –se quejó el Amo.

-Así es más seguro. Además, no nos pueden detener –sonrió el Doctor.

Un sonido familiar hico que los tres levantaran la cabeza de golpe. Miraron hacia arriba, donde pudieron ver a esa malcarada mujer rubia con un objeto sónico en la mano. El montacargas empezó a descender más rápido de golpe.

-"A no ser que tenga una herramienta sónica, lo cual es improbable" –se burló el Amo.

El Doctor no dijo nada. Simplemente, apuntó hacia los controles y detuvo la caída libre del montacargas. La mujer rubia decidió entonces quemar uno de los cables.

-¡Aaaah! –gritó Donna, agarrándose al cable cortado.

Y ahí estaba, a punto de caer al vacío. El Doctor le señaló Donna al Amo con un gesto de cabeza, mientras intentaba apuntar a la herramienta sónica de la mujer rubia con su destornillador.

Por su parte, el Amo intentaba cogerle las manos a Donna, pero ésta no se atrevía a soltarse. Por muy guapo que fuera el Señor del Tiempo no pensaba arriesgar su vida de ese modo.

-Voy a entrar. Donna, resiste –dijo el Doctor. Había conseguido acertar en su objetivo. La mujer rubia había soltado la herramienta sónica y él la había cogido al vuelo. Gracias a eso, pudo abrir una ventana.

-¡Voy contigo! –exclamó el Amo.

Una vez en el interior del edificio, ambos se miraron.

-Era una pluma –comentó el Doctor.

-¿El qué?

-Su objeto sónico. ¡Ahora vamos a por Donna!

Ambos salieron corriendo hacia la planta de abajo. Acabaron justo en la habitación en la que la periodista estaba atada a la silla. El Doctor le lanzó al Amo la pluma sónica.

-Tú suelta a la chica mientras yo salvo a Donna.

El Amo asintió, obediente. El Doctor abrió la ventana y cogió los pies de Donna, pero la pelirroja no dejaba de patalear, asustada.

-¡AY! Donna, deja que... ¡Au!

Finalmente, el Doctor consiguió poner a Donna a salvo, la cual lo abrazó con fuerza. La periodista, ya desatada, contemplaba atónita la escena.

-¡Vamos! –dijo el Doctor, mirando al Amo y Donna. Luego se dirigió a la periodista- Y tú… acepta un consejo: ¡huye!

El Amo se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero el Doctor se puso delante y le metió la mano en el bolsillo. Sacó la pluma sónica y se la guardó.

-Gracias… -le sonrió al Amo, mientras salía corriendo.

Éste resopló pero salió corriendo tras él, al igual que Donna. La periodista decidió que antes de irse podía coger algunos archivos de la empresa…

* * *

-Así que la pelirroja se viene con nosotros… -murmuró el Amo.

Tras haber salvado gran parte del país de convertirse en grasa, la partida de los bebés adiposo y la muerte de la matrona Foster, el trío andaba a paso ligero hacia la TARDIS. El Doctor y Donna charlaban alegremente, pero el otro Señor del Tiempo los seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Oh Dios mío! –Exclamó la mujer cuando llegaron al lado de la TARDIS- ¡Ese es mi coche!

-Que coincidencia… -susurró el Doctor.

-Sí, ya… Pues es una pena tener que despedirnos tan pronto –le sonrió falsamente el Amo a la pelirroja.

-¿Despedir? ¿No voy con vosotros? –se decepcionó Donna.

El Doctor la miraba con una media sonrisa y las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando la conoció por Navidad ella se negó a viajar con él. Ahora aceptaba, pero el Doctor no se sentía tan feliz. Lo alegraba, claro, pero ya no estaría tan unido con el Amo como si viajaran ellos dos, sin nadie más… Un momento. ¿Por qué le dolía no poder estar a solas con el otro Señor del Tiempo?

-Claro que vienes con nosotros –contestó radiante el Doctor.

El Amo lo miró, decepcionado. Esa mujer tan gritona y charlatana acapararía demasiado la atención de su compañero. Él quería que el Doctor estuviera por él. Sólo por él, nadie más. "¿Y qué más da?" –Pensó el Amo- "Que haga lo que le dé la gana, no me importa". Pero sí le importaba, mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Donna cogió unas maletas del maletero y se las dio al Amo, en contra de la voluntad de éste.

-Pesan mucho, guapo, si me las llevas dentro luego te recompenso… -la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo al Señor del Tiempo.

-No hace falta –se apresuró a responder el Amo, entrando en la TARDIS.

El Doctor sonrió divertido y le cogió un par de maletas. El ex dueño del mundo le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento. Donna entró en la cabina y cerró la puerta, feliz. Miró a los dos extraterrestres.

-Está bien, chicos… ¿Por dónde empezamos? –sonrió la humana.


End file.
